La contradicción
by Magixir
Summary: Durante HBP existe una historia secreta no contada. Las preocupaciones de Hermione no se limitan a obtener buenas notas, cometió una indiscreción sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio tomaría ventaja dada la ocasión. Es bastante cannon, pero DRACO NO ES UN MORTÍFAGO Y ES PROBABLE QUE TENGA FINALES ALTERNATIVOS POR LO QUE AMANTES TANTO DEL DRAMIONE COMO DEL ROMIONE SON BIENVENIDAS :)
1. De Regreso

Era un dia caluroso, pero no se podía pensar en eso mientras se estaba en el autobus noctámbulo. Hermione Granger se encontraba de camino a Ottery St. Catchpole. Se sentía incómoda con los ojos de aquel muchacho posados en ella, en especial cada vez que caía y se le desacomodaba la blusa.

McLaggen se llamaba el tipo, había intentado mantener una charla con ella, pero desistió debido a las sacudidas del autobus, se limitó a mirarla con descaro.

_Ottery St. Catchpole_ dijo Shunpike quien la miraba de vez en cuando más discretamente.

_Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Granger._ Hermione solo le dirigió una media sonrisa sólo por cortesía.

Ya caminando por el pueblo dirigiéndose a la colina, Hermione meditó en lo que dijo su madre algún día años atrás cuando ella comentó tratando de ser discreta pero sin lograrlo que ningún chico se fijaba en ella, su madre le aseguró que en pocos años estaría harta de tantos pretendientes que tendría. Pues bien, ya habían pasado tres años de esa conversación y aveces deseaba que su madre no hubiera tenido razón, no esperaba que sus pretendientes se limitaran a se observadores que llegaban a ser un tanto desagradables.

A lo largo se veía aquella casa deforme que sería su hogar hasta volver a Hogwarts, de seguro la Señora Weasley la estaría esperando con un gran abrazo y comida, el Señor Weasley debía de estar trabajando, Ginny dispuesta a contarle como le iba con sus amores y Ron desgarbado y torpe. No sabía si Harry se encontraría y la verdad agradecería que no estuviera pues no sabía aún como comportarse con el con lo recientemente sucedido.

El terreno era desigual, con baches y huecos cubiertos de hierba haciendo imposible distinguir los obtáculos, Hermione cayó y salió rodando en dirección a la casa con su baúl siguiéndola a toda velocidad pegando brincos. Y allí lo divisó, a Ron, cerca de la entrada con una guadaña cortando el cesped de la entrada.

La chica paró a unos cuantos metros disfrutando de aquel olor tan propio del cesped recién cortado, Ron había interrumpido su faena para poder reirse de ella desenfrenadamente sin preocuparse siquiera en ayudarla.

_No te preocupes, yo puedo sola_ lo fulminó con la mirada.

_Lo siento_ dijo él entre risas ofreciéndole la mano. Al tomarla Hermione tuvo aquella sensación que no entendía, de llenura, cariño y mareo (estoy enamorada), ya no estaba tan enojada, pero continuó aperentando estarlo. Tomó su baúl y empezó a caminar dignamente hacia la casa. Ron se quedó intentando no reir, pensando si había sido tan grave, pero Hermione se enojaba con demasiada facilidad, ya se le pasaría.

La muchacha entró quitándose algunas hojas del cabello más enmarañado aún, su cabello de "bruja".

_Hola…

_¡Hermione! ¡Hola! Viniste pronto_ se acercó Ginny que estaba pelando papas, la abrazó si tocarla con las manos.

_¡Ah, cariño! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Siéntate, pronto vamos a comer. ¡Ah, claro! Tus maletas._La señora Weasley se apartó de la cazuela que atendía y con una sacudida de varita dirigió el baúl por las escaleras._Dormirás con Ginny, como siempre.

_Gracias…_ Hermione reparó en otra mujer que la miraba, era la chica Delacour, la semiveela._Hola.

_Tu cabello se ve espantoso_ saludó Fleur frunciendo el seño._ Debeguías cuidaglo.

_Lo sé_ dijo Hermione algo molesta_ es que me caí cuando venía de camino.

_Debes migag pog donde pisas, las chicas aquí son muy descuidas, guecuegdo que mi madge siempge…

Hermione miró a Ginny quien le dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Pobre Ginny, Fleur de seguro la había tomado principalmente con ella, pero sin duda Hermione compartiría el martirio.

_Lo siento_ dijo Hermione tratando de ser cortez._ Trataré de ser más cuidadosa. Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

_¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que me voy a casag, ¡Me casagué con Bill! Clago que él no ha venido pogque ha estado tgabajando tanto… En fin, vine a conoceg a la familia y a mejorag el idioma, he estado tgabajando media jognada en Guingotts, allí Bill y yo nos enamoramos y hemos decidido casagnos…

_Muy pronto, talvés_ interrumpió la señora Weasley que ya había vuelto.

_Tonteguías_ respondió la semiveela con un movimiento de mano._ ¿Paga qué esperag si hay amog?

_Hermione, querida ¿quieres poner la mesa? Seremos cinco, Arthur llegará del trabajo por la noche.

_Sí, claro.

_¿Ya está la comida lista?_ Ron había entrado.

_En unos minutos cielo, ayuda a Hermione a poner la mesa.

_De acuerdo_ respondió el pelirrojo alcanzando los platos.

Hermione había madurado más y de tanto haberlo pensado por un par de años, estaba segura de que si tenía algún interés amoroso por alguno de sus amigos era por Ron. No había persona que lograra enojarla más de tantas maneras como él, pero en parte a ella a veces le gustaba que él le llevara la contraria, era un amor-odio.

_Molly, debeguías poneg más cuidado con la comida, está muy grasosa y no cgeo que quigas que tu hija no halle un buen maguido.

A la hora de comer, Hermione ya había recordado el desprecio que se había ganado Fleur por parte de ella hacía dos años, no sólo se lo recordaron sus quejas y comentarios, sino también Ron quien la miraba como estúpido. Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio para sacarse los pensamientos que pasaban por ella. Ya había recordado el problema con Victor Krum, situación que le hizo plantearse en verdad si sentía por Ron algo más que amistad.

_Pues, espero que cuando Ginny encuentre un hombre, este se fije más que en su aspecto físico, Fleur._ respondió la señora Weasley."Y no comas si no te da la gana", pensó Hermione que estaba segura que la señora Weasley pensaba lo mismo.

Más tarde Hermione acompañó a Ginny a dar de comer a las gallinas.

_Hermione… ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano?_ soltó la pelirroja agarrando desprevenida a Hermione.

_Yo.. eh_ Hermione miró a su amiga con la mente en blanco sin saber qué responder con la boca entreabierta, empezando a sonrojarse.

_ ¡¿Ya me dirás la verdad?! Sabía que tenía que agarrarte desprevenida, tus reacciones dicen la verdad. No lo puedo creer…

_¡Esta bien! Talvés si he pensado en él de forma diferente estos últimos años…

_¡Años!

_Sí, bueno… ¡No lo sé!_ dijo Hermione dando un pisotón como una niña_ estas cosas no son determinadas ¿o sí? Una no se da cuenta de la noche a la mañana…

_Pues, no sé cómo será para las demás, pero se que de Harry me enamoré talvés hasta antes de conocerlo.

_¡Yo no he dicho que esté enamorada! Solo que talvés no sienta el mismo tipo de cariño por Ron que por Harry, pero no ha sido cosa de un momento al otro… ni me di cuenta… ¡Ni te atrevas a contar algo!

_¡Y te atreves a dudar! ¿Qué clase de amiga me consideras?

_De cualquier manera seguro Ron se desternillaría de la risa, pensar en mi, con la veela en la casa.

_Ni te preocupes por eso, que Flegggrrr es solo temporal, se irá, además Ron no la quiere, simplemente es esa magia de las veelas que atrae a los hombres… ¿Y tú qué? Eres la que me hizo empezar a salir con otros para poder mantener una conversación con Harry.

_Yo daré consejos, pero no puedo seguirlos, Gin, no soy tan confiada.

_Yo estoy segura que ustedes dos acabarán juntos, están hechos el uno para el otro, ya te acordarás de mi.

_ Y tú ¿no sientes ni pizca de aprecio por Dean?

_ Es guapo, cariñoso y me agrada, pero no siento un vacío en el estómago al pensar en él como cuando pienso en Harry… ¡además es demasiado controlador!

Por la noche ya acostada Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma imaginando que Ron entraba a la habitación, claro que Ginny no estaba, y le confesaba todo lo que se había callado por años, pero por algún motivo ella en realidad no quería decir lo mismo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hacía frío afuera y las nubes advertían sobre la lluvia, la niña se mantenía frotándose los brazos con sus propias manos en un abrazo que incluía sus piernas recogidas, a pesar de que en realidad no sentía el frío, sino calor como si se encontrara en pleno verano. Había perdido su abrigo, de seguro por eso sentía la necesidad de una fricción en sus brazos.

La chica miraba con odio a esos matones, cuatro años mayores que ella, en una esquina del patio de juegos de su escuela muggle. Parecían animales divirtiéndose desgarrando a la fuerza su prenda de ropa.

_¡Eres fea como una bruja!_ le decía uno.

_¡Además de tonta!_completó otro de los brutos, Hermione casi se lo creía, insegura de sí misma, pero la mirada asesina que le dirigió al muchacho no daba rastros de lágrimas o dolor, sino de rabia pura. ¡¿Ella tonta?! ¡Todo menos eso!

Los chicos de repente empezaron a cambiar, su cara era aún más horrenda, les empezaban a salir verrugas y morros de cerdo, de súbito calleron hacia atrás como impulsados por una corriente de aire y no se levantaron. La pequeña Hermione apartó la mirada con desgana y miró hacia arriba en dirección a los columpios. Una niña se impulsaba muy alto, pero muy alto, hasta que se convirtió en un borrón que pasó volando en escoba y Hermione sintió el ambiente fresco.

Hermione trató de seguir rápidamente con la vista el borrón sin penasar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la vista cuando miró el sol medio oculto por una nube. Al abrir los ojos no se encontró con un pecho plano de niña, sino el de una chica de 17 años. Ese sol resplandeciente le recordó a cierto pelirrojo y miró a McLaggen que ya había hecho cuatro paradas. Pronunció un confundus a la desesperada y con una risita observó con satisfacción cómo McLaggen perdía la última quaffle. Miró a su alrededor en busca de testigos, pero cerca de ella sólo estaban Crabbe y Goyle riendo como trols, nada de qué preocuparse… Pero ¿por qué no reía Malfoy? Hermione se fijó en él y notó que la miraba con expresión de desconcierto y ¿diversión? Él apartó de inmediato la mirada, pero la chica notó un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Entonces llegó Fred con una gallina en la cabeza y empezó a sentir calor.

_ Hermione, el desayuno. Hermioneeeeeeee._ decía Fred con voz femenina._ Tengo hambre. No te voy a esperar más, ya me voy._ y le pegó en la cara con la gallina.

Hermione despertó de golpe mientras veía la cabellera de Ginny pasar por la puerta.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hermione ya estaba harta de Fleur con sólo un día viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero procuró no estresarse. Dos días después llegó Harry y el día se prestó para hablar y ponerse al día.

A pesar de eso, Hermione no podía sacarse de la mente aquel sueño tan real que había tenido, en especial ese brillo malicioso de Malfoy, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, era suficiente con que él la incordiara en el colegio como para que arruinada sus vacaciones pensando en tontos sueños sin sentido.

Pronto en la mañana, mientras Harry los ponía al día con todo lo relacionado con Dumbledore salió a la conversación el tema de los TIMOS.

_ ¿No puede faltar mucho. Ya ha pasado un mes_ calculó Ron.

_ Un momento_ dijo Harry_ ¡Me parece que Dumbledore dijo que las notas de nuestros TIMOS llegarían hoy!

Esto le cayó a Hermione como un empujón a un acantilado.

_ ¿Hoy?_ exclamó_ ¿Hoy? Pero ¿por qué no…? ¡Cielos, debiste decírnoslo enseguida!_ Se puso de un brico y añadió_: Voy a ver si ha llegado alguna lechuza.

Dicho esto salió con prisas de la habitación y bricó las escaleras a la cocina sin saber muy bien cómo no cosiguió otro moretón aparte del que se dio con el telescopio de Fred y George.

_ ¡Señora Weasley!_ casi gritó al llegar a la cocina_ ¿No han llegado las lechuzas con los TIMOS?

_ No, todav… ¿¡Peró qué te pasó!?

_ Un invento de Fred y George, pero ahora no importa. ¿¡No se ha visto ni una lechuza!?

_No, cariño, cálmate. Siéntate para poderte curar ese moretón.

Hermione así lo hizo sintiendo que su corzón iba a salírsele del cuerpo. Estaba segura de que la traducción que hizo en el exámen de Runas estaba catastrófica y recordó además que el movimiento de varita que realizó al transformar la tetera no lo ejecutó con el habitual coletazo que le veía a MacGonagall. Y ¡Por Dios! Sabía que había estado muy insegura durante el exámen práctico de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras.

La señora Weasley se había sentado a su lado con un libro sobre la mesa realizando conjuros intentando curar el golpe.

_ No funciona… No lo entiendo. No te preocupes, cariño, lo solucionaré.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y el maldito morete no mejoraba, ¿qué se iba a quedar con una mancha en la cara para siempre? Lo peor es que en ese momento ya estaba segura que había reprobado todo.

Después bajaron Ron y Harry, discutieron un poco sobre los TIMOS y Fleur aportó su granito a la tensión de Hermione con sus comentarios no requeridos cuando Ron se prercató le las lechuzas que se veían por la ventana. Corrió hacia ella, junto a la ventana, y Hermione de repente sintó vengüenza por el golpe que tenía en el ojo.

_ Una para cada uno. ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!_ en su tensión la castaña tomó a los dos chicos por los codos sin importarle que les estaba haciendo daño.

Llegó la lechuza hasta sus manos, pero ella era incapaz de quitarle el sobre, los nervios eran demasiado. Por fin consiguió abrir su correspondencia… E, E, E, E, ¡S!, E, E, E, E, E... ¡UN SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS!

Viéndo la carta en sus manos perdió el pavor hacia los resultados, pero al miedo lo reemplazó la desolación, su fe en ella cayó y se percibió como una mediocre entre una masa de solo excelencia ¡esa maldita S! En fin no era un cataclismo, pero esperaba más de ella misma.

Alguien le preguntó cómo le había ido.

_No está mal._ Respondió, Ron le quitó la hoja mirando sus resultados.

_Ajá, nueve extaordinarios y un supera las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y estás descepcionada ¿no?_ ella mintió negando con la cabeza, en realidad no le gustaba resignarse, pero pensó que talvés de su amigo debía aprender a no darle tanta importancia a las cosas. Ese pensamiento le recordó el sueño con el rubio despreciable y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener mucho de qué preocuparse.


	2. El armario evanescente

**Disclaimer: Yo simplemente puedo amar esta saga. Los derechos los tiene la maravillosa Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

A pesar de que ya estaba aburrido y de que no le hallaba el sentido, Draco estaba obligado a volver a Hogwarts para cursar su sexto año por lo que el sábado después de haber recibido la lista de útiles se encontraba saliendo de su lujosa habitación para que con su madre se dirigiera al Callejón Diagon.

_ ¿Otro año de compras?_ preguntó una voz que intentaba ser aniñada; era Bellatrix que lo miraba desde el final de la escalera que daba a la sala de estar._ ¿Todavía no te unes a nosotros? _ le dijo haciendo un puchero_ Oh, es cierto, tu mami dice que eres muy joven, pero ¿sabes qué? En realidad yo creo que esta es la edad perfecta, deberías enmendar cuanto antes el error de tu padre y talvés el Señor Tenebroso decidiría sacarlo de Azkabán… Aunque pensándolo bien, talvés es mejor para Lucius enfrentarse a los dementores que a la furia de nuestro Señor.

_ Bella_ la reprendió Narcissa que bajaba detrás de Draco_ deja ya a mi hijo en paz. Vámonos Draco._ Bellatrix se limitó a sonreir con suficiencia y se retiró mientras Draco y su madre se dirigían a la chimenea.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el rubio tomó de los polvos flu que habían por la chimenea y entró en esta maldiciéndose por no poder aparecerse todavía.

Ya en el Caldero Chorreante, con su madre a sus espaldas, ignorando a cualquier persona que estuviera a su alrededor, caminó hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento para entrar al callejón Diagon. Observó cómo todo se veía más sombrío que en años pasados, notó con una pizca de nostalgia lo diferente que era estar en ese lugar con dieciseis que con once años, además de que su única preocupación a los once era que le compraran una escoba de primera calidad, ahora observaba con un poco de incomodidad los rostros de los compradores, tristes, nerviosos, desconfiados… Y pensar que su padre participaba en el tormento de esas personas… que él por extraña razón todavía no, talvés el Señor Oscuro querría esperar a que cumplira la mayoría de edad.

Despejó su mente y se recordó que le valía un comino las vidas de los demás, las únicas que le debían importar eran la suya, la de su madre y de su padre, los demás al infierno se podían ir cuando quisieran.

Miedo… en realidad sí tenía un poco, del Señor Tenebroso, que decidiera que su padre no le servía más y ¿de qué le iba a servir su esposa que tan afectada estaba que ni aparecerse podía, o su hijo que ni la mayoría de edad tenía? En realidad joven sí estaba, pero no tanto como para no poder hacer las compras solo, además a quienes temían era a ellos, ellos no tenían nada de que temer, eran del bando poderoso.

_Draco, muévete, tenemos que ir a Flourish y Blotts por tus libros, no quiero quedarme mucho aquí con tanta gente miserable.

_ Pues vete a casa, yo haré mis propias compras, mamá.

_ Ni hablar_ respondió cortante_ ¿tienes suficientes ingredientes para hacer pociones?_ él asintió con la cabeza reprimiendo su ira_ entonces no entraremos al boticario. Vamos a Flourish y Blotts.

Draco la siguió a regañadientes y se fijó en una tienda que en algún momento había sido su lugar de rabietas y sueños: Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch. Sólo había un par de personas observando escobas accesibles, nada como lo que él compraría, como el día que infundió en su padre la idea de comprar las escobas más nuevas para su Slytherin.

Entraron a Flourish y Blotts y su madre empezó a escoger sus libros, Draco se escabulló en busca de algo menos aburrido y encontró unos cuantos libros que talvés merecían la pena leer: "El arte del duelo", "Poder Mágico" y uno que leería sólo en privado "Del otro lado del galeón" que según el resumen trataba del enemigo de un héroe, sería interesante saber por una vez qué pensaba el que no se llevaba la gloria. Fue a pagar sin que su madre lo viera.

_ Draco ¿Draco?_ su madre lo llamaba, volvió tras pagar los libros_ No te apartes de mi de esa manera. Vámonos a Gringotts, he olvidado que debo sacar algo de la bóveda.

Fue un martirio, estuvieron aproximadamente media hora tratando con un maldito duende para poder acceder a lo que era suyo, dentro de la gigantesca bóveda llena de reliquias y lujos, su madre encontró una copa de oro sólido con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas e hilos de plata, la envolvió en seda y la metió en su bolso. Para salir los volvieron a registrar, otra media hora. Su madre deseaba comprarle otra túnica de gala por lo que fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkin y aprovechó la ocasión para reñirle.

_ Te dije mil veces que no te separaras de mi lado, Draco, bien que terminaremos las compras aquí… no quiero que te pierdas de mi vista.

_Tengo dieciséis años, no soy ningún niño, por si no te habías dado cuenta, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta.

_ Mira, querido, tu madre tiene mucha razón; en los tiempos que corren no es conveniente pasear solo por ahí, no tiene nada que ver con la edad_ intervino Malkin, "entrometida" pensó Draco, además lo pinchó con el alfiler que estaba colocando.

_¡Quiere hacer el favor de mirar dónde clava el alfiler!_ le espetó. Se fijó en un espejo el aspecto de la túnica y se encontró con tres de las miradas más despreciables para él._ Si te preguntas por qué huele mal, madre, es que acaba entrar una sangre sucia.

Madame Malkin se escandalizó, pero Draco no le hizo caso, Potter y Weasley habían sacado las varitas. Ja, como si se atrevieran a utilizarlas sólo para defender a Granger, se fijó en ella que estaba detrás de ellos, hubiera sido imposible no mirarla, tenía un gran morete en el ojo. Ella les dijo que no hicieran nada.

_ ¡Bah, como si se atrevieran a hacer magia fuera del colegio! ¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado, Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores._ La señora de la tienda intentó apoyarse en su madre y ella ignorando su presencia se dirigió a los Gryffindors.

_ Guarden las varitas. Si vuelven a atacar a mi hijo, me encargaré de que sea lo último que hagan.

_ ¿Lo dice en serio?_ le respondió el cara rajada, se atrevió a acercarse a su madre_ ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Pedirle a algunos mortífagos amigos suyos que nos liquiden?_ La señora de la tienda sobraba en la tienda con sus comentarios que nadie escuchaba. Su madre sonrió y le respondió:

_Veo que ser el preferido de Dumbledore te ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero él no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

_¡Caramba!_ intentó burlarse Potter_¡Ahora no lo veo por aquí! ¿Por qué no lo intenta? ¡A lo mejor le encuentran una celda doble en Azkabán y puede ir a hacerle compañía al fracasado de su marido.

Ya era demasiado, todo el día Draco había estado muy tranquilo, pero era suficiente el irrespeto que Potter le estaba mostrando a su madre y se abalanzó contra su enemigo, pero tropezó gracias a la estúpida túnica, Weasley se burló.

_¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter!

_ No pasa nada, hijo. Creo que Potter se reunirá con su querido Sirius antes de que yo vaya a hacer compañía a Lucius.

_¡No, Harry!_ Intervino Granger_ Piensa... no debes... no te metas en líos.

De nuevo lo pinchó la señora. No tenía que estar soportando su ineptitud y la presencia de aquellos estúpidos, se quitó la túnica y la arrojó al suelo.

_Madre, creo que no quiero esta túnica...

_Tienes razón, hijo_coincidió su madre y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a la sagresuciaagregó:_ ahora veo la clase de gentuza que compra aquí. Será mejor que vayamos a Twilfitt y Tatting._ Dicho esto, ambos rubios partieron no antes de que Draco golpeara al traidor de Weasley.

En Twilfitt y Tatting Draco se las ingenió para persuadir a su madre para que se probara una túnica y en el momento en que entró al probador, Malfoy salió deprisa a Borgin y Burkes. La verdad era que ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar la opresión que su familia ejercía sobre él y aprovechando que el señor oscuro todavía no lo había invitado a estar entre sus filas, planeaba escapar, vivir por su cuenta, desaparecer de Inglaterra, no iba a ser el esclavo de nadie. Por eso iba a Borgin y Burkes, a que le explicaran cómo salir de Hogwarts por aquel armario del que había hablado Montague el año anterior.

El estúpido del dependiente, no parecía querer ayudarle, pero claro que la exorbitante suma de dinero que le mostró lo podía todo, de cualquier manera, nadie debería saber sobre su pedido, nadie debía saber de su fuga.

_Si se lo cuenta a alguien, habrá represalías. ¡Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Es amigo de mi familia; pasará por aquí de vez en cuando para comprobarque usted le dedica toda su atención a este problema.

_No será necesario que...

_Eso lo decidiré yo_ le espetó Draco_. Bueno, me marcho

Salió de la tienda sabiendo que tendría que escuchar los regaños y preguntas de su madre y que Greyback nunca pasaría por allí porque él se lo ordenara porque ni siquiera le agradanba estar en la misma habitación que él.

* * *

**Como se habrán dado cuenta... o no... Draco no compró el collar de ópalos. Ah! y si alguna persona ha leído "Igual que siempre" desvincúlelo de este fic, que yo planeaba vincularlos de alguna forma, pero ya veo que es imposible si quiero hacer algo con sentido...**

* * *

**He dicho alguna vez que odio los reviews? Bueno, pues no es así... Ya se que da mucha pereza o talvés lo que escribo es demasiado estúpido o malo, pero es un favor grandísimo contribuir tanto con críticas positivas como con negativas, de hecho estas últimas son las que más ayudan. Y bueno... yo creo en el karma.  
**

**Y... perdón por tratar tan mal al trio de oro jeje, pero para escribir este capítulo me metí mucho en el papel del arrogante Malfoy.  
**

** No tengo nada más que decir salvo Gracias si leyeron hasta acá ;)**


End file.
